1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to sealing machines utilizing the principles of heat sealing and, more particularly, to a pocket sealing machine using heat sealing and vacuumizing a plastic bag or microwavable bag so as to maintain airtightness of an article stored therein.
2. Related Art
Bag (e.g., plastic bag or microwavable bag) sealing machines utilizing the principles of heat sealing are well known. However, such prior machines are typically complex in constructions and operation, costly to manufacture, trouble-prone, and unreliable in use. Operation of such conventional sealing machines is usually divided into two steps: first, an article for sealing is put into a zip bag, and then the bag is vacuumized by a pump. Moreover, such conventional sealing machines are relatively bulky, resulting in an increase of the storage space required. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel pocket sealing machine for a bag in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art and contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.